Forbidden Love
by AmandaTheVampireLove
Summary: What exactly was it exactly was it that made the two fall in love? WEll, this is it!


Forbidden Love  
  
This story with be from first and third point of view, just so that it wont get really confusing for you, K!  
  
Imhotep's POV  
  
The first time I saw her, my heart melted and I prayed to Anubus that she was not going to be chosen. The pharaoh was choosing his bride, thousands of choices, and... I knew that she was the more beautiful than any jewel of Egypt... of course, Pharaoh stopped his search the moment that his eyes crossed her. I turned my head as he drew her towards himself, and yet, something inside of me leapt, for, as I turned, our eyes met, and an unspoken 'hello' crossed through our hearts... more than a hello... something that could never be...  
  
Ancksunamun's POV  
  
My father sent me, knowing full well that I would be chosen. That's not why I went. Since I was a little girl, there was one man that I knew I wanted to be with forever. The Pharaohs high priest... I glimpsed him once, as we passed by market on our way home, and was instantly taken. He held my fragile heart in his strong hands, and never knew it. And if I had to suffer whatever fate would become me, just to glimpse those brown eyes once more, then so be it...  
  
When Pharaoh reach me, his eyes lingered, and he stopped. I saw the fascination in his eyes as he marveled over my bronzed skin, and my almond shaped eyes. I had been told of my beauty since I was a child, but... it didn't matter. I searched franticly for the priest, and at last, just as I was being pulled towards Pharaoh, I saw him, standing in the side of the room, his eyes full of sorrow, as his face turned away. My heart sank faster than the sun at this sorrow found within his eyes. What caused my love such pain?  
  
Third Person:  
  
Pharaoh soon took Ancksunamun before everyone to show the whole of Egypt his new bride. Tears fell slowly down her cheeks, mistaken for joy, she watched the priest, and, finally their eyes met...  
  
Both breaths caught in their chests, and the unspoken words passed between them, though both believed that the emotion was once sided...  
  
Imhotep's POV  
  
I sin against all that I was brought up for. Since I was a boy, I knew that I would serve the Pharaoh, and I never once wished that it wasn't so. Now, I did. My obligations to him kept me from sweeping her into my arms, forgetting all consequences, and basking in the joy of her touch.  
  
"Imhotep?" Pharaoh's voice calls me back to attention.  
  
"Yes my King?" I keep the bitterness out of my voice, as I bow low onto the ground, hiding the resentment in my eyes. She stands beside him, painted golden, glowing like the sun. I stand and look at him.  
  
"Ancksunamun must be taught the skill of fight. I know you are skilled in such matters, and I trust you more than any. I shall return shortly, I have matters to attend to in the west. Make sure that no one trifles with her." He looked at me, waiting for the conformation that he knew I could not deny him even if I wanted to.  
  
"Yes my King, as you wish." I bowed once more, my heart pulsing in my throat as I looked up and met her eyes... Ancksunamun... beautiful....  
  
Ancksunamun's POV  
  
What ungodly surprise awaited me next? I followed Pharaoh wherever he commanded, even unto bed. It pained me so, to be living like this, when the man that I loved watched from the sidelines always... I paid no attention to the conversation that was being made with the messenger walking beside us, though I did notice that his eyes lingered on me, and my gold painted body. He nodded curtly and left, and we entered into the next room. My heart dived into my stomach as he bowed. It was him, my love.  
  
My eyes widened more and more as I was told what was to happen. Two or three days alone with Imhotep. The gods do have mercy...  
  
Third Person  
  
She looked up at him as the door closed then lowered her eyes timidly. To let her emotions come outright would be foolish, for he was the Pharaoh's High Priest, and he would surely punish her for her actions and feelings. When his fingers came under her chin lightly and pulled her face back up to his, her breath caught and her heart quickened.  
  
"Yes, My Lord?" She said softly...  
  
"You are..."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Beautiful?" He leaned forward, knowing full well that if this were wrong, he would pay with his life, and kissed her. He felt her tense for a moment before melting in his arms, and they kissed like there was no one else in the world. Passion engulfed them and he reach behind himself locking the door to his chambers. He pulled back breathlessly.  
  
"This is forbidden."  
  
"I know..."  
  
"Do you still want this?"  
  
"I love you."  
  
"Oh Ancksunamun..."  
  
He kissed her again, her reply obvious in that once passionate embrace, but still be pulled back to say... "I love you to, since the moment I saw you..."  
  
Both were trembling, Imhotep now smeared with golden and black paint, knowing the consequences, but no longer being able to deny his body and heart what it so passionately and strongly called for. He looked once into her eyes, and knew that she wouldn't deny him. He brought her and himself to his bed.  
  
Amanda: I'm sorry everyone, but I'll do a short snippit, but I cant write good stuff like that, my small mind wont let me...  
  
Imhotep: Sigh She left me you know...  
  
Amanda: yes dear, I know hugs   
  
Thrust after thrust penetrated her body, and where Pharaoh had brought  
such pain, Imhotep brought such love and pleasure... She cried out his name as they both fell back against the sheets...  
  
Amanda: and that's all folks... Imhotep: Sigh memories... Amanda: aww!!! hugs  
  
"This cannot be..." He said softly, rubbing her arm as it curled against his bare chest... she looked up at him, pain intermixing with the love in her eyes.  
  
"Yes it can... it has to... our love is eternal..."  
  
"Our souls bonded, and nothing can replace you in my heart..." He looked down at her, as the conclusion dawned in both of their eyes...  
  
"Pharaoh..."  
  
"Has to die..."  
  
Amanda: Thank you! Thank you! I hope you all liked it, even though the stupid –insert very very bad words here—left him to DIE! And broke his HEART! She got what she deserved!!! Hugs Im (Nick name for Imhotep) Imhotep: Grins weakly  
  
Amandathevampirelove fayray36yahoo.com R/R PLEASE!!! 


End file.
